Battle of the Ed
by Floppingpenguin
Summary: Thanks to Ed's ridiculous ways of breaking the rules of physics and reality, the Eds arrived to Japan in the most ridiculous way that it can't be explained by logic. Their mission is to play the music (For Nazz?) and sing within their hearts content. However, to win the Battle of the Bands, they must win against the girls of the Light Music Club. Can they do it or remain as losers?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and boy, I've just returned from my original fandom, Ed Edd n Eddy. Gotta give it a shot to crossover with K-On for this one. This chapter will be about the EEnE cast and the second will be about the girls themselves before they'll meet with each other. This is an aftermath of Boys will Be Eds. So yeah, yay~!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot.**

* * *

After a drastic turn of events to woo Peach Creeks sweetheart, Nazz von Bartonshmeer, the trio of Ed, Edd and Eddy were disappointed and filled with negative thoughts because all this time, they were singing a song for Jimmy, Peach Creeks wimpy, yet girly kid and for each Ed, it was a nightmare for them.

"Man, talk about failure of leaving a nice impression to Nazz," Slumped the semi spiky black haired, yet short boy as his metallic blue eyes half opened as he's currently sitting down the chair, with his head lying down in a lazy manner. This is Eddy Skipper McGee, the so called leader of the Eds and the youngest of the group at the age of 14.

"All this time... We just sing a song for Jimmy and what shame, deprivation, embarrassment that we are going through gentlemen!" Lamented the beanie wearing boy, gripping the strands of shoulder length, silky midnight hair and his chocolate brown eyes were wide open at the adrenaline that he is pouring his energy right now. This is Eddward Marion Vincent A.K.A Double D. The smartest and possibly the sane member of the Eds with the age of 15.

"... The evil curls of doom will be on our mercy and it will slice out our heads, eating our brains!" Shouts a freaked out tall boy with messy tangerine hair with olive green eyes as he is making stories and references of his B rated horror movies or better yet, comics. This is Edwin Horace Smith A.K.A Ed. The not so intelligent, yet strongest and not so hygienic member of the Eds. He's the oldest member of the group with the age of 16.

"Quit it Lumpy and stop whining Sockhead!" Eddy growled as stood up and he's short with the height of 5'1. He wanted to do something that can redeem themselves to woo their blonde crush, Nazz, "There's gotta be a way that Nazz will divert her attention from that moron, Shovelchin Kevin!" Of course, his sworn enemy and arch rival would try to make the Eds a bunch of loser and lowlife dorks in town.

"Oh sure Eddy," Double D replied with pure sarcasm, giving a snarky look towards the greedy Ed as he stood up with the height of 5'3, looking down, eye to eye and face to face, "There's a good way that Nazz will give all her attention towards you... I mean us, and that would be your so-called "remarkable, innovative" scams."

Eddy could hear the mocking tone Double D, giving a death glare while Ed could feel the clashing can come at anytime, especially with a demeanor like Eddy's. The simple minded boy instantly get in their way, trapping them a death lock bear hug, causes the two boys to arch their back and their face turns blue, feeling the palm of Double D tapping his back that he gives up and Eddy wanted to punch the lights out of him. It took a minute for Ed to get their point, before nodded with a goofy smile and puts them down. He is the tallest member, with the height of 5'9.

"Oof!" Groaned the two boys in pain, holding their back as they try to sit up. Eddy hissed, before moaning in agony.

"Man Ed, are you trying to break me and Double D?"

"Ummmm... I don't want my pals to fight and taking over the dark side."

"Ask Einstein here," Eddy snarked, pointing at the pooped nerd who huffed like he's taking a marathon exercise or jog for at least 21 kilometres. Ed tilts his head at the tired Edd, who tried to get up, clawing his way to sit up. Until this day, he wasn't the athletic one because he loathe the Physical Education since the dodgeball incident in his old place. Huffing, he stated.

"I must have... Lost... Ten pounds... A season," He gave Ed a stern glare, sweat appeared at the lovable Idiot's forehead because he gotta admit it, Double D can be scary at times. Even Eddy feels that uncomfortable aura as well, "Ed, you should never use your inhuman strength to someone who doesn't the physical capabilities of a gargantuan creature of the prehistoric times. Is that clear mister? You could have kill somebody with that!"

"I'm so sorry Double D," Ed whimpered, lowering his head with shame and gripping the cloth of his jacket, "It won't ever happen again."

"Apology accepted Ed!"

"Enough of this drama and help me out here guys!" Eddy barked before he remembered one time when they were at the local town of Peach Creek to get jawbreakers, "Say, do you guys know about the "Battle of the Bands" or something?"

"Eddy. Battle of the Bands is a competition where anyone can enter with the use of musical instruments and a singer. Preferred of using electric guitars such as bass guitar, lead and/or guitar, drums -"

"BORING!" Eddy stated in a boisterous manner and he might have got an idea on how to get Nazz back... Or possibly if that happens. He grinned, eyes glowing to the idea that this is the way to have her attention towards him and his buddies... Mostly him. Maybe, this might work out. Before they could go out with the plan, since they were outside, a boy with silky yet smooth orange hair with a red hat passed by with his red eyes squinting before sneering, mocking at his hated enemies. He has the height of 5'4.

"What are you planning on joining Battle of the Bands, "Dorks"?"

"None of your business, Boxhead!" Eddy snarled, glaring this kid Kevin Morrison, who had the same age as Double D as the jock puts his hands on his pocket, giving a cool remark, smirking at the trio.

"Oh? It is "my" business Dorky because my group is gonna join in and put you losers out of your misery~!"

"Oh yeah?! Would that be your imaginary group, huh!?"

"Eddy, desist!" Double D tries to calm him down, because at any time, the ill tempered Ed will lunge himself to Kevin and beat the living crap out of him.

"You'll find out soon enough. See you soon in the contest, losers! Hahahah!" Kevin laughed maniacally and walked away as he left them flabbergasted, except for the short Ed who can't wait to put him on his place. Unbeknownst to them, it was in a different country. Double D got the flyer from Eddy's pocket, which cause him in shock.

"Eddy?"

"What?!" He remained snapped, with Ed trying to comfort him and soothing his anger in the most ridiculous ways that he can think of. The intellectual Ed is shaking furiously, gripping it tighter and roared that even Ed is now surprised.

"DO YOU KNOW THAT WE HAVE TO GO TO JAPAN TO REGISTER THIS TYPE OF "BATTLE OF THE BANDS"?! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS UNBELIEVABLE, IMPOSSIBLE, NON LOGICAL FLYER!? WE COULD JUST REGISTER HERE!"

Eddy changed his demeanor and remained silent as it was his turn to feel scary as they can hear Double D rant in an endless possible way. He began to wonder, gulping and sweating because this is a serious issue and situation, _'_ _You gotta be kidding right? Japan!? How can we afford that and how will our parents even approve to my pals coming there! Dammit Bro! You gave mom a "wrong" flyer and we don't know a damn thing about the place other than Ed wishes to see Godzilla or even Goku from Dragon Ball Z! They aren't real!'_

Ed closed his eyes and then thinks something really absurd. As he got the idea, he called his pals and it was something that will break physics and reality. Knowing that Kevin might be given money by his dad, they don't even know who were his band members are, "I got it guys!"

They gave him a deadpan look as Ed has the solution of their problems... Him. He went from behind, locking both of them with a waistlock and began to move in gradual speed from slow to high speed fractions, "Speed it!? That's me!"

"Wait Ed!" The two replied in unison as they are shouting in horror that they are moving so fast that they are moving in blind speed, holding on for dear life and Ed didn't care, screaming with joy like he thinks that he's flying as long as they are at the right destination. After a few minutes, the two Eds are wobbly that it was so fast that they didn't notice the time and noticed that it was in different language that Eddy thinks that those are sticks in written language. However for Double D, he had a different reaction when he noticed there are high rise buildings.

"Uhhhhh... Why is this written in foreign language (Mostly Kanji) and... DID WE BREAK THE LAWS OF PHYSICS AND REALITY THAT WE'RE IN JAPAN!?"

"Ask Idiot right here," Eddy said monotonously as he jabbed his thumb in the direction of Ed, to which he loved this place because he's looking and possibly reading manga and such. People looked at the trio in a weird manner, before passing them by. Maybe because they are foreigners, loud and maybe, making a public scandal. Then, a group of girls bringing their musical instruments are passing the Eds by because of a preparation... To join in the Battle of the Bands. Each of them are murmuring, without the Eds' knowledge.

"Who are those weirdos? They look like lost children, looking for their mothers."

"Quit it Ritsu! They might hear us."

"Uhhhhh... What are we gonna do again?"

"Ritsu-chan said that we'll be joining the "Battle of the Bands"~"

* * *

 **A/N: Done. Its been awhile that I've written an EEnE crossover and yes, why not add Ritsu and company as the part of the last lines as they'll be fully be introduced in the next chapter. There are a few references too. Tell me what you think guys? Constructive criticism is a must because I need improvement. See you next time guys and Merry Christmas~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the chapter to introduce the girls of Hokago Tea Time (Assuming that's their band name.).**

 **P.S: I'm so sorry Azusa (Azu-nyan) fans. T_T. I've gotta go for the Season 1 version in this story, despite that I love her character. Don't worry, she'll be there soon.**

* * *

Before they saw the Eds, doing something stupid in Japan and how did they get in the country is unexplained. The short honey brown haired girl with matching brown eyes seems to read the poster for the "Battle of the Bands" when she's at the city alone. This is Tainaka Ritsu A.K.A Ritcchan, a 15 year old girl who wants to have a band, since it was her dream to become the band's drummer. Her smile broadened as she instantly ripped the flyer off the wall and then left, with her mind filled with excitement.

 _'So, this years "Battle of the Band's" will be a blast and I would definitely tell Mio and the rest about this!'_

 **Sakuragaoka All Girls Academy (Light Music Club Room)**

"Ehhhhhh!? Battle of the Bands!? Are you serious Ritsu!?" Yelled the girl with black hair and gray eyes as she looks at what we called her childhood friend in disbelief. This is Akiyama Mio, also a 15 year old girl who doesn't want to stand out of the group and prefers to be at the backseat. Ritsu showed this to everyone as she smirked with confidence before putting it to the table.

"Of course~! Why would people wanted to form a band and even playing songs in their garages, putting their heart and passion through the music back then? They even put their records through cassettes*! We have to start from scratch to make songs and to become an inspiration!"

"Eh? What are you girls talking about? What's the "Battle of the Bands"?" Asked the girl in a very dense manner, tilting her head in confusion and possibly, curiosity. This is Hirasawa Yui, a 14 year old girl whose mind is living in the clouds sometimes, which has the interpretation that she's an airhead and a klutz. Surprisingly, she's the only guitarist for now and vocalist of the band.

"I'm also curious about this Battle of the Bands contest. Could you please tell us what that is?" Asked the gentle, sweet girl whom she had fairly long blond hair and brown eyes. Her main feature is her eyebrows. This is Kotobuki Tsumugi A.K.A Mugi, a very rich 14 year old girl which her family is known in the country or possibly the world that Yui's guitar was bought in her family store, thanks to her haggling of course. She's also the keyboardist of the band and always serving her bandmates with tea and sweets.

 _'Yui keeps on repeating questions. Is her head made out of air?'_ Ritsu groaned at the thought, sighing and crossing her arms before looking at the two because she kinda feels that Mugi doesn't listen to rock and roll that much, unlike herself and Mio. However in Yui's case, she understands that she's a klutsy airhead that needs to be reminded most of the time. Trying to keep her positive and confident self, she will try her best to explain to them about the contest with addition for positivity.

"Well, the Band of the Bands is a contest that everyone can join in with their bring your own musical instruments and the requirements is you have at least 3 members by minimum. Also, you can use original songs or cover songs to play and the judges will score us base on performance. Isn't that amazing!? Once that the chosen band won the contest, there is a possibility that you'll have a record offer by a recording company, win the price money, and more! This will be the biggest opportunity for the school to be recognized!"

Mio only gave her a dead pan look and knowing that people might ridicule them since the people joining in the "Battle of the Bands" are guys and even some are in their age or older. Even tougher that most of them are experienced and experts that would show off their skills on playing the instrument. However, Mugi nodded and smiles that at least it would be a new experience for her to try. After all, her family thinks that joining that contest would ruin the Kotobuki name (That's why she's being suggested to go to the choir club), despite that they own a music store, where Yui bought her guitar. However, she had a question mark on top of her head as she tilts, trying to decipher what Ritsu said.

"Ritcchan, do you think that we have the chance to win?" She asked a good question and that causes the self proclaimed "president" of the Light Music Club taken back and cocked her head backwards, giving Yui a flabbergasted look. She would expect the ditzy brunette to repeat the question. She laughed heartily and raised her fist in the air, giving that pure confidence on her face.

"Of course Yui~! Even if they can shred like Randy Rhoads, MAB**, Yngwie Malmsteen and the like, we are here for musicality and giving out the songs, including its meaning..." She points to her dramatically, directly and has that acting phase, "... The lyrics would strike their hearts out! That's our advantage against those musicians who'll be joining the contest. They'll possibly showing off their skills too much, leading to sloppy results!"

"I would call those guitarists, musical recording artist," Mio protested that those guitarists Ritsu mentioned are extremely good, to which some can emotions if they play the guitar, despite that some can be robotic. Technique and emotion is based how it is played. Yui however, she may not get what Ritsu explained but one things for sure, she wants that her band will win the Battle of the Bands. Before they would discuss even further of the topic, a knock is heard.

"Girls~? Are you there?"

The quartet now stopped talking about it since they can recognize that its the voice of their music teacher, Yamanaka Sawako, a 26 year old woman who have been helpful to the girls and even Yui who easily gets lost back when she's at school for the very first time and explaining what the "Light Music Club" is to her. Then, one answered... Probably Mio.

"Yeah... Come in sensei."

When the door is opened, a very gentle looking woman wearing glasses as she has that long, silky brown hair and warm brown eyes, which causes Yui to greet her in a casual manner and has that big smile on her face, "Hello Sawa-chan-sensei!", "Hi Yamanaka-san"

"Ahhhh~ Yui-chan, I heard of Ritsu-chan talked about this "Battle of the Bands" a lot before she arrived here. Is that true?"

"Did you really said that out loud Ritcchan?"

"I think that I said it loud and clear Yui," Ritsu has that silly look and sweat dropped, because she thinks that the airhead didn't listen at all and keeps on forgetting things again. When Sawako passed Ritsu by, she heard about this "Battle of the Bands" due to the fact that she's a music teacher and she might have heard of the Rock/Metal music genre.

"It seems that I got it. So, why do you girls want to join the Battle of the Bands?"

"We wanted that there will be more students to enroll at Sakuragaoka and also prove that girls can rock out as guys do!" Ritsu stated proudly and gave her teacher a confident smile that the Hokago Tea Time can win the contest, despite that their name isn't that "br00tal" to the fans.

"I see. So you girls planned to join the Battle of the Bands?"

"You bet~!"

"Wouldn't that affect your studies? After all, you have to choose songs that can wow the judges."

"We cover rock songs as well as singing original songs as well. You will be surprised once that we'll be on stage Sawa-chan!"

While Ritsu thinks and has the confidence that they'll win the contest, but for Mio. She began to shake in nervousness as she imagined what the fans look like or act like. It would be a different atmosphere for her friends to wow the judges and even the fans themselves to see who deserves to win the Battle of the Bands. Their teacher nodded and seeing that the drummer had the passion and drive. Mugi asked the girls and Sawako in a kind tone, smiling with her eyes closed.

"Would you like some desserts and tea, everyone?"

"Yay, food~!" Yui cheered and instantly sits down to her chair, feeling her stomach grumbling just like when she thought that the Light Music Club is an easy one.

 **2 weeks later (Road leading to the city for a Registration Booth)**

After weeks of practice, with Yui still being herself, Ritsu feels she can win the contest and probably will give her best, just like her drummer idol did back then. Mio could feel the adrenaline running the course through her veins and wants to go back to her home since the Battle have different kind of audience. Mugi sees that this should be a fun event or contest for them. While walking, Ritsu glanced at her group, asked them with confidence.

"So, you girls ready to rock out?"

"Uhhhhhhh... Yeah!" Yui raised her fist in the air without knowing the meaning of what Ritsu said or, maybe she knows. Mugi could only nod and wanted to see what a rock/metal audience look like. However, Mio doesn't feel confident with her abilities as a bassist because knowing this contest, there are lots of people who are way better and way more talented than them. Most of the contestants are men.

"Are you sure that we can win?"

"Mio-chuan~, stop doubting yourself and us. Just believe in our skills are like professional rock stars okay?"

Before she could protest of Ritsu's exaggeration, they feel a adifferent force coming from the city and Yui wowed at the sight that, those three boys who was about the same age as them. But what makes them different is their quirks and antics. Mugi was surprised that, she instantly recognize that they are foreigners. The honey brown haired girl told to pass them by, before murmuring to her them.

"Who are those weirdos? They look like lost children, looking for their mothers."

"Stop it Ritsu!" Mio scolding the girl, looking back to what the heck the Eds are doing and they don't know a single thing about them, "They might hear us."

"Uhhhhhh... What are we gonna do again?" Yui asked them with a very curious tone, before they arrived at the registration booth.

"Ritsu-chan said that we'll be joining the "Band of the Bands" Mugi answered with a soft spoken manner.

"Register and then join to be precise," Ritsu gave a specific way of what they should do.

Meanwhile, the Eds would then feel that they are lost, just like Ritsu said... Eddy groaned and wanted to take a break, with Ed holding his tummy as he's hungry. Double D wanted to find a way to keep him and his pals safe. Because that maybe the locals doesn't know or don't want to speak English, he began to find a map with Eddy complained as usual.

"You don't have a map already Sock Head!?"

"Belly is hungry guys!" Ed whined

"Calm down you two!" Double D reprimanded the two to calm down, huffing that doing this physically and finding people to help them borrow a map, "I'm sure that someone in this city can help us in this vast city in the Land of the Rising Sun." Before he could do that, a girl seems to feel sorry for these strange and asked them.

"Are you strangers (foreigners) lost somewhere?"

* * *

 ***Most Rock/Metal documentaries would tell the watchers that bands back then will record their stuff via cassette and even practice in their garage. One example is the Metallica or the Overkill documentary.**

 ****That's the acronym of the given known metal guitarist, Michael Angelo Baito. His known sample of a metal instrumental anthem is "No Boundaries".**

 **A/N: And, it's done. Now that everything is set, they have met a girl that will help them. So there you have it, the K-ON! girls have been introduced as maybe, they might interact with the Eds soon. Tell me what you think guys? See you next time guys in the next chapter. Hopefully you've enjoyed reading this chapter or story in general.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally, the Hokago Tea Time meets the Eds. Before I start, its about regarding Yui. The reason why I do that is that, the purpose of character development and while she isn't as stupid as Ed, her airheadness is somewhat a bit matched with Ed with the latter as the bit more dense. So, that's just it. I apologize if I took it very long. Now that's out of the way, start!**

* * *

 _"Are you guys lost?"_ The girl asked in a gentle tone, but it's somehow Japanese as she did rephrased the question because that's somehow rude to the Eds part though that's true since they aren't from the country.

Eddy and Double D didn't understand what she said when they hear her talking, before glancing at her at first which means they think that she's blabbering nonsense before whispering each other. Ed on the other hand, he just looked at the girl with curiosity before she faced him and knowing they, the Eds, can't understand Japanese, she would speak English instead despite of the thick accent. It was the girl with blonde hair, signature eyebrows and gentle eyes.

"Hey Double the Sock Head, what's she talking about? Is she speaking gibberish?" The short boy whispered to his smart friend.

"She speaks Japanese Eddy and we need to learn their language if you want to survive or most importantly, making new friends," Double D whispered back and before the duo could think about it more, the girl asked them again, instead she speaks English.

"Um... Are you guys lost and may I know your names?" The Eds were taken back that she can speak English.

"Uhhhh... Yeah..."

 _'She speaks English!? Why are you talking to us in Japanese first?!'_ Eddy was having a baffled look on his face before trying to bring the confidence again.

"Oh oh oh! My name is Ed miss!" The lovable oaf decided to introduce himself first due to excitement.

"Ah!" Double D faced her, while chuckling nervously due to the fact that its the opposite sex, "Pa-pardon me... Mi-miss... My name is Eddward with two D's." Trying to hide his nervousness, the sweat didn't cover that up though.

"My name is Eddy and hooking up chicks is my thing~!" His attempt to woo her failed as she only giggled that these three reminded her of her friends as she would bow with respect like your typical Japanese person and that's their customary greeting to everyone that they meet. Even to foreigners.

"Welcome to Japan, boys. I'm Kotobuki Tsumugi, but you can call me Mugi if you want. Nice to meet you~"

"Nice to meet you Muggy!" Ed said while getting her name wrong instead which she finds these boys amusing, especially to our lovable oaf.

"Its Mugi and it's nice to meet you gentlemen."

 _"Mugi-chan~!"_ The trio noticed an another, its a brown girl waving her hand in which she was catching up since Ritsu forced Mio to come with her or they might have their line inserted, _"Ricchan and Mio-chan are gonna wait for us~! Come on, they are waiting for us!"_

 _"Okay~!"_

Facing the trio, Mugi bowed and apologized to the boys, "I'm terribly sorry boys. I have to go back to my friends for an important contest. We are also in a hurry."

"You're in a hurry? What for?" Eddy crossed his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"My friends and I are joining this event called, "Battle of the Bands"~ I'm sure that you guys have that in your country."

By coincidence, the Eds are planning on joining "Battle of the Bands" since it was the short Ed's idea. Although that their objective is pretty petty such as beating Kevin in a popularity contest and possibly winning Nazz back, yet... He was looking at an authentic Japanese beauty. He began to wonder.

 _'Who is this Ri...C-chen and that Mio chick she mentioned? I guess that those are her buddies or something. She's cute and possibly hot for someone at our age~ I hope that those two are the same.'_

"If you guys have a problem," She would decide to wonder, before continuing, "Do you have cellphones or a piece of paper so that you guys can contact me when you are in trouble?"

"I'm moved with your assistance of helping us. Thank you, Kotobuki-san~" Double D somewhat studied a bit of Japanese etiquette and bowed, before what he does best.

"You're welcome, Eddward-san~"

 _'She's too kind... We are saved at last!'_ Eddy thought and he cried comically, smiling.

 **Meanwhile (Ritsu and Mio)**

As they are almost next in line, Ritsu and Mio were waiting for Mugi to come back since Yui has to go after her because she's worried. Who knows what would happen to the guitarist since sometimes, she gets lost and she's lives in this country. Sighing, the drummer asked the shy bassist.

"Say Mio-chan. Yui-chan might be lost or something since sometimes she gets late."

"Ritsu," Mio sighs, closing her eyes, "We can't trust Yui-san of finding Mugi. After all, she can go to school normally and comes in our club, despite there are times that she's late."

"Now don't worry, our main objective is to register the "Battle of the Bands" and knock their socks off~! You might be standing out and greet the fan, especially men whis-"

The honey brown haired girl grunting in pain, holding her stomach as Mio had a dark aura surrounding her, implying that she didn't like the direction Ritsu was talking about her which gives the drummer her response: A punch to the stomach. Looking at the groaning girl, she replied with a lace of poison in her voice to which she ain't joking.

"If the direction of this conversation is getting so embarassing and questionable in my part, please hire a new bassist because I'm gonna quit."

"Relax... Relax... I'm just messing around Mio-chan~" Ritsu reprimanded her to calm her nerves since she's the one who loves teasing and messing around sometimes. Huffed and finally recovered again, she saw Yui and Mugi again as the brunette was gonna talking about what she see.

"Guys! I saw foreigners that Mugi-chan's talking about and I don't get what they are saying~"

"Foreigners? You mean the ones that we've passed by? Those weirdoes?" Ritsu crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow to which she's puzzled.

"Yup~! They look nice, right Mugi-chan?" The blonde haired girl nods with a smile.

"However," Mio decided to tell the truth about what could have happned to the Eds if its all about the logic, "How will they get money if they are in a different country? They can't last a day here since they can't speak in our language and even worse, they are gonna be called "illegal aliens" by the police if they are caught."

"Since they don't look bad, I decided to help them~"

"Mugi!?" Mio and Ritsu were baffled that their rich friend will help a group of teenage boys who doesn't have a passport and came to Japan by breaking the rules of nature and physics. It was too impossible for them to get into the country unless Double D is being called by Peach Creek Junior High as an exchange student.

"How can you help them when they came here that can't be explained by logic!?" Mio shakes her head and they were actually being called by the male registrar.

"Uhhhhh... Are you girls gonna enter this contest or not cause there are lots of upcoming bands who wants to join in."

Ritsu chuckled nervously and smiles, "Sorry man. We are gonna enter the contest~"

"Name of the band?"

"Hokago Tea Time... HTT~!"

"Who are the consisting members of the band~?"

"Me! Tainaka Ritsu, drummer and the leader of the band~!" She says with sheer confidence.

"Ritsu you idiot," Mio mumbled softly and was shaking her head in disappointment while trying to be as calm as possible due to her shy personality, "Ummmm... Mio Akiyama, bass... Second vocals."

"Yui Hirasawa~! Guitarist and main vocals~!"

"Tsumugi Kotobuki, keyboardist and backing vocals~"

"Now that's confirmed, write your band name and your names on this list," The man points a paper with lists that the people who wanna join in this contest, "And we'll call you when are you gonna perform since there are lots of upcoming musicians and bands who wants to get a jumpstart to starting their musical career in Japan. Even a few foreigners as well."

"Eh? Foreigners?"

"Yeah. They wanna give it a shot." Ritsu nodded and glanced that she saw a foreign guy, somehow same as their age and squinting her eyes, _'Someone that young? How did that happen?'_

 **The Eds scenario**

With Double D having Mugi's number and email via writing it on a small notebook which is under his hat, they have a big problem... They don't have money to buy food, finding a place to stay for the time being, personal necessities and the like. This aggravates Eddy even more with Ed, having zero clue what's the plan next.

"Hey Einstein, got any genius ideas ya got here huh!?"

"Please calm down Eddy! I know that we are in a place with a language that we don't know, but I'm trying to find a way!"

"Double D..." Ed was trembling, looking around the area since despite breaking the laws of physics and reality, they can't go back to Peach Creek while doing the same thing. He balefully reminded them, "... I can't do it."

"You can't what?!" Already furious, Eddy went near to the simple minded Ed boy as he grabbed him by the collar, pulling him close and roared, "Ed you numbnuts! How can we survive Japan if we can't read or even understand their language!?"

"I-I-I don't know what to do Eddy! Ed is sorry!"

"Now now guys... No need to blame each other or ourselves. We have to work together."

Grinning and pushing Ed away thanks to Double D, Eddy already have one thing in mind and that is..., "I guess we have a way out of this mess."

"Oh please," Double D rolled his eyes since he knows that this country has a different system and their shenanigans would cause them big trouble to law and they'll be deported, "Eddy, you do know that scamming is also equivalent to stealing since you manipulate them to believing that our stuff are genuine but turns out to be a big lie? In Japan, we could..." He would pause for a bit.

"... Could have what? This is an opportunity to become rich and survive in this cruel world!"

He sighed and mumbled that only he can heard as he noticed Eddy, blinded with greed yet again, "We either get deported back to our place or getting ourseleves in prison."

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing! Anyway, we should enter the Battle of the Bands."

"How can we enter that contest if we don't know their language?" Eddy crossed his arms, leering the beanie wearing boy and Ed... He's looking at the vending machine, tilting his head, "Ed! Get in here will ya!?"

"Aye aye Cap'n!" The strong Ed saluted and then went to them, "Do they have Chunky Puffs?!"

"No... As for you question Eddy," Double D sweat dropped at Ed's remark as he would smirk at the short Ed and he likes this idea he's formulating, "Study the language itself as a whole."

Eddy only gave him a deadpan look because he didn't like it obviously and Ed claps with joy that speaking Japanese will speak to his heroes, if they are real.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes~! Happy new year guys! So, finally... It took me awhile to write this story since well, research and stuff. Also, got things to do in real life as well. Anyway, finally the Eds have talked with one of the K-On! girls like Mugi and hopefully, they'll talk to the other girls soon and even maybe, Yui's sister on the scene. So, until next time and see you soon on the next chapter.**


End file.
